The Adventures of Jeno
by Lissanasu
Summary: This takes place in the time frame just before the Tenroujima Incident. Everyone is from an alternate universe where they are different genders! This is my first fic, so please forgive mistakes! Flames will be fed to Natsu!


Chapter 1: Notsu has fun with magic pyrotechnics

"NATSU!" The familiar shrill yell of a certain blonde Spirit summoner rang through the Fairy Tail guild hall. The Dragon Slayer in question grinned sheepishly. "WERE YOU IN MY APARTMENT WHILE I WAS SLEEPING?" Lucy Heartfilia stormed in.  
"Will you go easy on me if I say 'maybe'?" Natsu Dragneel grinned and was greeted by a strong slap to the face. "Hey! I didn't do anything except rearrange. You had a dark colored chair next to dark curtains. I couldn't let that stand."  
"It's creepy and weird!"  
"Not that creepy and weird. And it's your own fault for giving me a spare key."  
They were interrupted by a loud noise similar to the sound of Bisca's rifle and the guild hall shook like something huge had stomped the ground right next to it.  
"What do you think that was?" Natsu asked after a few minutes. Erza peered out of the window.  
"I don't see anything." She announced. "We had better go outside and check."  
Suddenly, the door opened. A tall-ish black haired girl barged in yelling. "NOTSU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? I've been looking through all of Magnolia! You can't just leave in the middle of a job! And what have you done with your hair?" She stormed through the ruined guild hall and slapped Natsu with an icy fist.

"What'd you mean?" Natsu asked. "My hair's always been like this, and who are you anyways?"

"What do you mean? It's me, Grace! We grew up together! I know you're an idiot, but I didn't think you were this big of one!" She looked a little closer into Natsu's face. A confused expression made it's way onto hers. "You aren't Notsu. But….you….you look just like her."

"HER?!" Happy yelled. The girl nodded.

"Of course! And you look just like Hapi." She turned to Lucy. "And you look just like Luke, if a little more feminine..." She said, her voice trailing off. "Okay, it's obvious this isn't Jeno. I'll introduce myself, since I'm the newcomer. I'm Grace Fullbuster, Ice Wizard and Fairy Tail Mage. Now, who the hell are you people?" She said, apparently not noticing her shirt had flown across the room. She was wearing a bikini top over the clearly shown Fairy Tail guild mark. Everyone in the guild hall was shocked, particularly Gray, who also hadn't noticed his shirt flying across the room.

"That's impossible." Makarov said, coming out of the back. "I see all new members at this very guild hall at least once. You can't be in Fairy Tail. I've never seen you before in my life."

"Same for you, gramps, but I hang out at the guild hall all the time. And I'll show you my guild mark." She said, reaching down to take off her shirt. "Gah!" She exclaimed, looking around the room for her shirt, and sighing when she saw it at the far wall. "I have a habit of stripping." Natsu and Happy laughed.

"Nice to meet you, Grace, but we've already got one of you. Meet Gray Fullbuster." Natsu said. Gray crossed his arms and looked away.

The door slammed open again, this time opening to reveal a short man with short blond hair and a Fairy Tail guild mark on his hand. He had a small pouch and a whip at his waist.

"Where were you, Grace? You and Notsu were out on a job when the explosion happened. I'm guessing it's Notsu's fault, but I wanted to make sure."

"Don't look at me. I don't know what happened, but I heard a bang and suddenly, I was sitting in the streets of Magnolia." She shrugged. "Now that I think of it, it probably was her fault. She seems to cause an awful lot of trouble when nobody else is around."

"You're one to talk." The man shrugged. Grace turned toward the crowd.

"This is Luke. He's a Celestial Spirit Mage." She pointed toward him. "He's from Jeno, like I am."

"I think you need to explain. Now." Erza said, quickly requipping to a less friendly armor.

§§§

"So you're from a magical world called Jeno, and you were all brought here by a huge explosion?" Erza said. "And there are counterparts to us all, just with separate genders?"  
"This is sounding like Edolas all over again." Natsu shook his head. "You all seem to be coming to the guild hall. It's like you know the way."  
"We do!" Luke said. Grace nodded.  
"Our world is exactly the same. It just has different people here. When I saw Magnolia, I thought I was still in Jeno. As a consequence, I thought you were Notsu. It's an easy mistake. You two look almost exactly the same."  
"Speaking of Notsu, where is she?" Luke asked. "She knows the way like we do. You would think we would have heard yelling, or at the very least another explosion."  
As if on cue, the door opened to reveal a small girl with rosy pink hair and a flying blue cat at her side.  
"You called?" She said.  
"Damn your dragon hearing." Grace said. "Natsu, this is Jeno's version of you, Notsu Dragneel."

"That's me!" The girl said. "And this is Hapi." The cat landed on the floor next to Happy. "Aye, ma'am!"  
"Ma'am?" Happy asked  
"Aye!"  
"Of course." Notsu smiled. "Now, you were saying something about a place called Earthland?"  
"Yes. That explosion seems to have brought us to a completely separate dimension from our own." Grace said. "Thanks for that, by the way."  
"What makes you think it's my fault?!" Notsu asked. She received two accusatory glares and relented. "Okay, it was kinda my fault. Just a little bit my fault."  
"How can an explosion be kinda your fault?!" Lucy yelled.  
"Well...it's a long story?" Notsu laughed. "Okay, I'll tell. Grace and I were leaving the guild hall around noon. We had found a job that seemed to be pretty easy for us, and the reward was huge. We were at the bridge when I smelled something...strange. It seemed like it was coming from the cake shop, and then I heard someone scream. When I got there, there was this weird hooded demon. It was destroying the place. I called out to it, but it ran way. I followed it into the forest, and it led me straight to a clearing. It was all I could do just to keep up with it. It gave me a quick hit and run. I tried to follow, but it came out almost immediately surround by others just like it. I didn't think it would be hard, but these were some mutated version if Daphne's Lizardmen." She paused to take a breath, and Grace scowled at the mention of the Dragonoid and her betrayal. Luke saw signs of a recent battle-a tough one. Notsu's expression turned dark. "They could do everything I could. It was like fighting a hundred of me. They had stocked lots of magic supplies...they didn't know what they were, but they were feeding off of the magic, I think. They must have relied on it after they separated from Daphne. I recognized the pyrotechnics, and...well, I had no choice. They would've killed me. I roared at it, and it blew up. I woke up in the forest a few minutes ago. It's a different time of day, I must've been out for a while. But I guess the combination of the leeching from the Lizardmen and the mixing magic combined and to have unforseeable results. I didn't realized what I had done until I came in here."  
"So that's how an explosion can be kinda your fault..." Lucy said.  
"That isn't the point!" Notsu growled. "The point is that I sent my friends here against their will and I have no idea how we're going to go back. We could be stuck here forever!"  
"We need to find out who's here first. Then we can figure out how to get back."  
"Well, I know there's me, Natsu, and Grace." Luke said. "And I was with Win, Charlie, Lily and Gajine."  
"Why were you with the dragon slayers?" Notsu asked.  
"They were having a conversation about dragons."  
"And you were eavesdropping."  
"NO! I was just curious. Oh, and Juvios was there, too. I don't think Grace told him about the job. He was worried about her. I think everyone else was off talking about who the S-Class nominations might be." Suddenly, bells rang. The city rose and walls formed a clear path to the Fairy Tail guild hall.  
"That can only mean one thing." Grace said.  
"Gildarts is back." Natsu said.


End file.
